The Truth
by ida4444
Summary: "The Teen Titans thought Terra had died that night, encased forever in rock. And perhaps she was dead in a way that only Raven knew. Because Raven knew what really happened that night. She knew the truth." A theory on what happened with Terra. One-shot.


**Since I haven't posted anything in a while, I hope you all enjoy this little treat. This is what I think happened with Terra and it's set right after Aftershock Part II.**

**Beta'd by Hanna Sedai.**

**Disclaimer: I've never owned Teen Titans, but there's always the future, eh?**

* * *

_Mike's Outdoor Gear. Midnight. Don't tell the others._

Raven mentally replayed Terra's message as she waited outside the store, the only one open on this street at this hour. When the traitor thought it out to her before she supposedly turned to stone, Raven became wary of what Terra wanted. This was the girl who betrayed them all. She almost killed them, showing no hesitance to destroy the people who had taken her in and treated her like family. Why should she listen to anything this girl had to say?

But Raven was curious. She had to know why Terra faked her death and what she wanted from her.

Raven didn't have to wait long. A blonde girl approached the store, nervously looking around before making a beeline for her former teammate.

"Raven," she exhaled, relieved at her presence.

"Terra," Raven returned curtly.

Terra sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Look, I know what you must think of me. I became Slade's accomplice, I helped him overrun the city, I tried to kill you guys… I know I'm an awful person."

Raven watched her plop on the ground, using the storefront to support her back. She said, "The Titans still think you're dead. I haven't told them you made that rock to look like you so you could get away. They don't know that I'm here. Which reminds me—_why_ am I here?"

"I need a favor."

Raven bristled. "After everything you've done, you want a favor? Forget this," she said, turning away from the girl to go back to her life. She never should have come. Her team would be worried about her soon. What was she thinking?

"Wait Raven, hear me out! You can do mind tricky stuff, right? I just want to know if you can make me forget!"

That last sentence made her stop in her tracks, but it wasn't enough to make her turn back. She twisted her head, so her stern words were heard: "Forget what?"

Standing now, Terra looked at the ground as she answered, "Everything. I need a fresh start, so I can live with myself. I want to forget who I was, what I've done, and all the people I've met. I want to forget Slade and the Teen Titans. I want to start over with a normal life. No heroes, villains, or powers in my way."

Raven wished she didn't, but she knew how she felt. A fresh start was all she wanted as well. And she would do anything to forget the day that was approaching. Her eyes closed as she sighed and slowly walked back to Terra. "Why should I do this for you?"

"If you help me, I'll never get involved in your guys' lives again, I swear," she answered, her eyes slightly gleaming with hope.

"You wouldn't remember that promise."

"Well, if I didn't remember you, what reason would I have to ever see you guys again?"

"What reason do you have now, without me making you forget?" Raven countered, finally stopping a few feet before her.

Terra's gaze intensified. "You know what."

Indeed she did. She knew Terra's feelings for Beast Boy would be enough to lure her back to him and the Titans. _Face it_, Raven told herself, _you don't want that to happen._

Raven licked her lips in thought as she stared at Terra. "It'll be more like amnesia. I can't completely erase those memories, just push them away. They could come back without warning."

"If that's what you can do, I'm ready," Terra accepted eagerly, before adding, "You wouldn't happen to be able to replace those memories with better ones, would you?"

The Titan shook her head as she replied, "No, that's beyond my ability."

Terra sighed, "Okay. What will happen after it's… done?"

"You'll be passed out, and I'll take you to Jump City Hospital. What happens afterward will be out of my control."

Raven walked forward to her and put a hand on either of Terra's temples, taking a deep breath for focus. She confirmed, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Terra, eyes filling with tears for the good memories she was going to lose, nodded and said with conviction, "Yes, I _need_ to do this. Can I count on you to keep my secret?"

When Raven nodded, she sighed with relief and whispered, "Thank you."

It was done within moments. Scattering her memories to the darkest corners of her mind, Raven felt drained, but she managed to catch Terra before she fell to the concrete sidewalk.

Raven created a dark circle beneath them to carry the two over the city, dark and peaceful. The ride was silent except for the occasional deep breath from Terra's lungs. While Raven would never admit it, she was almost sad that this would be the last time she ever saw her. She had come to see Terra as a friend, and even though her betrayal ruined that relationship, she couldn't honestly say that they were enemies now. Raven wondered what would happen to her, once she woke up in the hospital. It wouldn't be easy for her to create a new life with no memory to base herself upon. Would she later want to know her past?

When they arrived at the Jump City Hospital, Raven gently set Terra down by the automatic doors, careful not to accidentally trip the sensors, making them open and alerting someone too early, before flying up to the roof to watch everything play out.

Eventually, a woman walked out of the hospital entrance, chatting on her cell phone, when she saw the girl on the ground and gasped. She cut the phone call short and ran back inside, alerting the staff of the unconscious teen lying outside.

Raven watched as they wheeled Terra inside on a stretcher, and saw her open her eyes just before crossing the doors.

All the blonde girl saw was a flutter of a blue cloak in the corner of her eye, before she felt the pain underneath her skull that demanded her undivided attention.

The Teen Titans thought Terra had died that night, encased forever in rock. And perhaps she was dead in a way that only Raven knew. Because Raven knew what really happened that night. She knew the truth.

* * *

**Please let me know what you all think! It fuels my energy to write!**


End file.
